


Not Throwing Away This Shot

by orphan_account



Series: The Jefferson-Hamiltons [2]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF, History - Fandom
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Is A Dad As Well, Historical Inaccuracy, Jamilton - Freeform, Jary - Freeform, Modern AU, Thomas Jefferson Is A Dad, Underage Drinking, slight sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and his husband, Thomas Jefferson, take their two sons AJ and John to see a baseball tournament. Little do they know the trouble that occurred while they were gone...





	Not Throwing Away This Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote another one :). In this adventure, Mary, Philip and Angie are still in high school. To put it simply, everyones a bit younger. Despite the fact the teens try to act a bit older :0
> 
> Also, the final product came out,,,wacky. There's nothing I can do to fix it. KiDS AnD thEIr tEChNolOGy nOWadAys.
> 
> Good luck.

“Okay, John, are you all packed up?” “Yes, Papa!” John’s short legs waddled to his father, Alexander. John had a baseball tournament this week in Florida and Alex wouldn’t miss it even if showing up meant the end of the world. To share his joys, Alex was bringing along his husband, Thomas and their older son, AJ along. Thomas giggled femininely seeing John stumbling over his feet as the four made their last steps downstairs. He whispered to Alex, “He looks so cute in his little uniform.” Alex scoffed. “I bet I’d look a lot cuter in a uniform-“ In time to cut off his statement, Alexander’s oldest children ran up to him and gave him hugs and affection, just as they used to when they were still toddlers. The oldest out of all the Jefferson-Hamiltons, Philip, was always a bit favored by Alex. “Bye, Pops!” Angelica, or Angie, wasn’t as loud as Philip and made her “Bye, Dad.” sound light and faint.  
Thomas stood at the bottom of the stairs, extending his arms out to his daughter.

Mary Jefferson was Thomas’s only blood-related daughter and is the second oldest out of all the Jefferson-Hamilton children. Mary passed over a sour look to Thomas before he scoffed and let his arms hang at his sides. “Mary, give me a hug.” His daughter rolled her eyes and give him a weak hug. “I’ll miss you- behave while Alex and I are gone. The house better be in shape when we come home. I’m trusting you.” Mary let her hold on Thomas weaken completely and unwrapped her arms from her father. “Okay, okay. We’ll be doing literally nothing so…” Thomas sighed. “I’m just saying, I recall myself leaving you here alone on multiple occasions and coming home to either a fire or an overflowing sink.” Mary had to stifle laughter of her own.  
Alexander clapped his hands together to get the teens attention. They didn’t listen much more as they did as toddlers. He expressly gave them a set of rules they were supposed to obey as the adults were gone. “Alright everyone, no boyfriends or girlfriends, no drinking, no friends and no sending smoke signals. Absolutely no parties or attending parties whatsoever. Understanding me?’  
“Yes, sir!” When Angie, Mary and Philip said this in unison, the girls usually had a coat of sarcasm covering their words. But Philip- Philip was never sarcastic with his father. Philip practically worshipped Alex. Thomas and Alex bid their goodbyes with AJ and John following in a similar matter. They were out the door and gone. They’d be all the way in Florida, as the three were dozing ofF here in the Monticello. Of course, not one to let this opportunity spoil, Philip was the first to speak up as soon as their parents receded from the mansion. “Let’s throw a party. Tonight.”  
Angie scoffed, rejecting the idea immediately. “Philip, you idiot. Dad just said not to throw a party.” Philip laughed and poked her shoulder. Angie’s face was full of irk. “C’mon, Ange! It’s only one rule. I’ve never broken one of Dad’s rules, so we’ll be fine.” Philip turned to Mary, who had already gone to her father’s room for the keys to the liquor cabinet. “I’m down.” Philip grinned, “Great! Mary- you have connections. Invite anyone who isn’t a freshman and under. Angie- you have good organization skills. Make sure we have everything we’ll need. Show me before you do any shopping. Your kind of a nerd-“ That earned him a tough shove from his younger blood-sister. “Okay! Sorry! Anyway, I’ll be taking down any embarrassing pictures and closing off certain areas of the house. Are we good!” Mary wrote something down on a notepad and gave Philip a thumbs-up. “Perfect.”

“Angie?” As the youngest person in house, she was a bit uncomfortable and concerned. She was positive their plan wouldn’t carry out and they were bound to get into some sort of trouble. But what was new? “I’m good.”  
Philip was smart to give each of them a job. Mary was able to convince a lot of people who needed convincing, and just the right amount of “desprates” who wouldn’t need convincing. Angie completed a list of things essential to, as Philip puts it “having a good time.” She was figured out an easy way to clean their mess and hopefully hide any evidence that showed they invited people over. And Philip was able to lock his father’s offices right before he brought out enjoyable snacks and intoxicating drinks they were much to young for, yet eager to try. “Hey, gang,” Philip walked into the living room, where Mary was typing something up and Angie was watching. “Ew,” Mary remarked. “Don’t call us a gang. We’re colleagues.” Mary had grown-up a lot more differently than the Hamiltons. Her father had many business parties to attend, and he couldn’t help showing off his little princess. Therefore, Mary grew up surrounded by professionalism and constantly being coddled by her father. It was just Mary taking pride in her “work.” Angie got up from the couch and turned off the T.V. Angie had long, slim legs; she was naturally speedy and graceful. “People should start arriving by now. Get your stuff together and-“ Mary gasped and slapped her laptop closed, making whatever was happening seem crucial. “Oh- Later, sluts. I gotta go.” She bleated before making her way upstairs. Angie had a strong feeling Mary invited Jack Epps, which would cause her to wear something that showed off. Mary took any impression to the extreme.  
By nine, Philip was surprised there was no noise complaints and no one had crashed into the Cherry trees of The Monticello. Half the crowd of teens were drunk out of their minds. Angie had started a fire in the backyard, where her group of friends decided they were going to burn their school papers and photos of their families. Mary had decided to compete against anyone who dared to think they could out-drink her. 

“C’mon fill that joint, man!” Philip didn’t care about how terrible Mary’s room would smell in the morning, and how the smoke filled the room so the rolled beneath the crack of her door. He felt only invincibility as his world swam in different directions before himself. His shoulders fell as Philip was hit with a wave of exhaustion and a sluggish feeling. “None of this’ll matter later.”

Mary chugged half of her bottle and realized after everything else she had drank, this was probably all she could handle. It seemed like she hiccuped and swayed every second. “H-hey, Jack?” She had been spending a lot of time with Jack Epps; he was distracting her more and more as she felt the alcohol enter her system further. “Yeah, Mar?” It was obvious to Mary that Jack wasn’t as intoxicated as she was. It was when he called her “Mar” she felt her knees buckle and her cheeks flush.  
Angie’s grin was wider than the fire that stood before her and her friends. They tossed books and papers from their last semester. She watched graded papers fly into the flaming pit. Some were passed grades. Some failed grades. Her own didn’t matter; it was the satisfaction in watching them burn. She wondered how much they were wasting and how many pounds her friends carried on their arms bringing their own to discard. As the hour passed the midnight, cards from relatives we’re being thrown in. Care packages to simple thank you notes. It all felt wrong to Angie; people’s love and affection being thrown into flames taller than herself. “G-guys?” “Hey, Ange!” The girl whipped her head around to see one of her friends, carrying stacks of photos. “What is it?” As he got closer, she was able to make out the sweet smiles of her family, picture perfect portraits and memorable holidays. “Look at these,” He hollered. “Aren’t they lame? Yeah, I hate my family too.” Angie’s eyebrows furrowed, she grabbed at the photos but they were swept away from her. “Hey! Give em’ back!” Worry pricked at the back of her mind. Her family cherished these photos and there was no doubt they’d figure out the pictures were missing. And no doubt they would want answers. 

“My dad keeps something up there, I know that.” Mary explained the Monticello to Jack.  
He walked into the coat closet Mary had been showing. There was some sort of shelf up there and as he grew up on a farm working till sundown, Jack could understand why she was showing him. “Well, it looks kind of old…” Mary grabbed a handful of old winter coats and quickly tossed them to the floor. Jack turned to her, confused. Mary shrugged, “Just for more room.” Mary walked into the closet and took up anymore space that was left. There was only an empty, awkward space between them. Faster than Mary could process it, Jack slammed the closet doors shut and grabbed Mary’s hand. “Mary…I don’t know how to word it other than, you’re literally amazing and-“ Mary smirked and hushed Jack. “Say no more, my friend.”

“Wow, John. You did great!” Alex shifted in his seat, to congratulate the half-asleep John. AJ grumbled while keeping his gaze glued to the window. “He only made two runs.” Alex passed AJ a sour look. “If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say it.” 

Mary and Jack inched closer together, desperate to close the space between them. “Jack…I don’t…” Jack released his tight grip on Mary and rested a gentle hand on Mary’s cheek. “Mar, if you don’t want to…” Jack trailed of, he seemed to get lost her eyes. Her rich, brown eyes that he would picture every second they were apart. “You’re too damn cute,” Mary smirked a smirk that sent chills down Jack’s spine and made the blood rush to his cheeks. “I can’t pass up this chance.” Thomas felt his eyes get tired but he felt more at peace knowing he was just minutes away from his beautiful home and beautiful children. From the back seat AJ let out a loud groan. “When are we gonna be home? I’m bored.” Before AJ could receive another scold from Alex, Thomas replied “Almost. Just a few more minutes…” John smiled goofily at AJ as his older brother huffed in the back seats.

 

“Stop! Don’t touch those!” Angie raced to the other side of the Monticello’s lawn but just wasn’t quick enough. The pictures had already been infected by the fire as left to wither to ash. Angie growled loudly and infuriated. “Why?! You had absolutely no business with those pictures and you…You think it’s fine to just do that! Thanks for being an asshole, but you can leave. I hope you had fun.”  
Philip laughed and laughed some more after long hours of being under the influence of his drug. Everything slowed down a bit, and Mary’s room seemed bigger now then it had ever been. He wanted to speak, talk and sing but his throat was as if it had been dried out. His mouth couldn’t make out the words. He listened to the echo’s of his friends. His eyes drooped and his vision washed out. He mumbled something about having “a cat nap” before dozing off.  
Mary was pushed against a wall with a hands running through Jack's hair. Their lips moved fiercely against each other. These kisses were hungry kisses, hormones and years of pent up sexual frustration caused the teens to be so rough with each other. Mary's leg was up and wrapped around the back of Jack's leg. He kept her there by holding her thigh. Jack radiated with heat and Mary's skin burned with desire anywhere he touched her. Their lips were never apart for too long, the drunken teens' repressed ambition flowed like the alcohol down their throats. The first time he made her moan he was a surprise but a delight nonetheless, so she liked having her ass grabbed, he would make sure to do that more. 

Eventually, they got tired of making out and Jack began to suck on her collarbone. Mary couldn't hold back her moan and tightened her grip on his hair, tugging it. Jack groaned at the sensation. Mary could feel him poking her leg and let her hand slip from his hair down to his tight, restricting pants holding everything down. He shivered at the sensation and groaned. 

"Maybe we should get those pants off," Mary suggested, reaching to unbutton his pants.

Jack was hot and wanted Mary badly; there was no way they could be just friends after this. "Let's get that shirt off of you then." 

Mary stood up straight and untangled herself from Jack and pushed him to the other wall and smirked as she slowly removed her shirt to reveal her silky, black bra. It looked amazing on her, but Jack couldn't wait to see it on the ground. 

"I held up my end, now it’s your turn,” Even when intoxicated, Mary was still a smart ass. 

Jack started to sloppily unbutton his jeans and shoved them down to his ankles "Sorry, you're a little bit… distracting." Jack noticed a little square peeking out of her bra. "What's that?"

Mary looked at the square and pulled it out of her bra, "Condom, I guess I had a hunch."

Jack smirked, took the condom, put in his waistband then went back to kissing her.

He pushed her flush against the wall and grabbed her thighs so she could hook onto his waist. She now had a slight height advantage so he had to lean up and kiss her.  
She loved the change in height difference. Alex felt his eyebrows furrow and his heartbeat quicken. It was the roar of voices, fire and the smoke that rose taller the house. “Thomas. Thomas, I-“ The car was filled with a deadly silence. John had fallen asleep but AJ had a widening grin growing on his face. He excitement grew as he knew exactly what was happening. “Dad, they threw a party!”  
Thomas gave his husband the keys and stormed inside the Monticello. They both agreed it be best to keep the youngest away, so Alex drove off to pick up ice cream. He only prayed nothing was as bad as it looked. As much as they wanted to, this mess proved to Thomas and Alex that they couldn’t trust Angie, Mary or Philip. The door was violently swung open by Thomas Jefferson himself. At his angry look, teens felt the feeling of fear press onto them. Most were quick to flood out once he stepped to the side, leaving the door wide open as an escape. Others scrambled out the back and from the lawn.  
Thomas sighed in disappointment as he scanned the house. Nothing seem to out of place. It was only the awful scent of alcohol and smoke. “Shit!” He dashed outside to see a fire larger then what was intended for the pit he’d installed long ago. Angie sat on the bricks, shuffling through papers. “Angelica.” Angie’s head spun around to see Thomas glaring at her from the sliding back doors. She stood up and held the papers closer to her chest. “I’m-“ Her voice trembled and her eyebrows still stood up in shock. She wasn’t expecting the rest of her family home so early. “Sit on the couch and stay there. Wait for your father to come home. He should be home soon.” Angie obeyed and kept her eyes shamefully looking down at the floor. Never had she ever seen Thomas in this state.  
“What’s that damn smell-“ A laugh erupted near the door. Thomas grunted assuming another one of his children’s “guests” we’re hiding near the front door. His long, long legs zipped around the mess, which left him to question why there were coats spread out on his floors that were once clean and sparkling. Now, there was only coats and liquor everywhere.

Tiny, little and pink, Thomas knew it was one of Mary’s beautiful winter jackets from when she still called him “papa” and wobbled a bit when she walked. He took a moment or two to remember that.  
Mary had her legs wrapped around Jack’s waist and she couldn’t’ve enjoyed as much now as she ever could. With her lips on his and that condom ready to be of use, she had no second thoughts. No doubts, no fears but only a deep lust for what was to come. Just a few more seconds… “Mary?” Light poured itself into the closet. The closet door had been opened. Mary’s eyes widened and jerked away from Jack. He looked up at her quizzically, but Mary was still frozen in shock. “Are you ok-“ Instantaneously, Mary hushed him. It was now when Jack snapped from his trance with Mary and realized Thomas was home. Thomas’s fingers shook at his sides as he saw his daughter be pressed up against a wall by the Epps boy. He waited for chimes of Jacks’s pants to end before he grabbed Jack and pushed him outside. He waited for Mary to get herself situated. Since Thomas opened the closet door, she hadn’t looked him in the eye; there wasn’t even a retort. It was just Mary on the floor.  
———————————————————————

 

It had been the next morning when Philip was found in Mary’s room, his scent caused a vain to pop out of Alexander’s forehead.  
“-What you were thinking, we don’t know, but are we disappointed? Yes, absolutely. We trusted you and you threw it out the window.” Alexander and Thomas made sure their teens got a good scolding. Alexander wished he’d done more to prevent the kids from doing the things they done. Thomas was more than furious.  
Mary rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Well then maybe you shouldn’t of left us home!” A headache the size of the Monticello couldn’t stop Mary from talking back to either parent. “If I were you I’d shut my mouth, young lady.” Thomas warned her. It was mere to Mary. While Alex was washing the smell out of Philip’s clothes, he shouted to rest, “And don’t think we’ll be leaving any of you unsupervised- for a long time.”


End file.
